In order to ensure a normal communication process, a beam pair alignment should be performed between a user equipment (UE) and a network. However, due to channel fluctuation, a suddenly block of a communication link, UE rotation and other factors, the beam pair may be out of alignment, which will affect system performance.
Without performing a beam failure recovery will result in wireless link failure and more latency. A success rate of existing beam failure recovery methods needs to be improved.